Listen to Your Heart
by Word Life 316
Summary: A Danny and Sam story to the song by DHT


Listen to your Heart

By Word Life 3:16

Sam's POV

I'm now 17 and I've been dating Danny for the past 2 years at 15 we finally decided that it was stupid to keep denying how we felt about each other and went out and since then it's been wonderful you barely see us apart from each other and we're usually holding hands or kissing and last month we gave our vir...ummm maybe I should get to the point.

Last week wasn't a really good time for us, we were at Danny's and what started off as a small misunderstanding turned into a huge argument which caused us to say things we didn't really mean, but it ended with me leaving the house and slamming the door in his face but not before I said something I truly regret;

"WE'RE THROUGH!"

Normal POV

Sam ran home with tears of anger flowing down her face after having an argument and supposedly breaking up with her boyfriend, Danny

She went right to her bedroom and continued to cry as she punched her pillow all the while muttering "STUPID DANNY!" over and over

After almost ripping her pillow in half Sam decided to listen to the radio to calm herself down and forget about the jerk that used to be her boyfriend

The song that started playing began with a piano intro

_Listen to your Heart  
__Listen to your Heart_

The piano was joined by some kind of beat which got the attention of Sam

_I know there's something in the wake of your smile_

That immediately brought Danny's smile to Sam's mind, the smile that made Sam's heart melt whenever she saw it

_I get a notion from the look in your eyes, yeah_

Now Danny's eyes came to her mind, those deep blue eyes that she got lost in whenever she looked into him

_You've built a love  
__but that love falls apart  
__a little piece of heaven  
__falls to dark_

The words were now really starting to speak to her, maybe she was a little hard on Danny

_Listen to your heart  
__When he's calling for you _

She then looked at her answering machine and noticed there were 7 messages and they were probably all from Danny

_Listen to your heart  
__There's nothing else you can do  
__I don't know where your going and I don't why  
__But listen to your heart  
__Before you tell him goodbye_

Sam was really starting to regret what she did; she couldn't even remember what the fight was about

_Listen to your heart  
__Listen to your heart_

_Sometimes your wonder if this fight is worthwhile_

Sam was a tiny bit freaked out now it was like the song was talking to her and her alone

_Those precious moments are all lost in the tide_

She reached into her bedside draw and pulled out a pink scrapbook, it was the only thing in her room that was pink that wasn't kept in the shadows of her closet, on the front it had a heart with the words "DANNY & I" in it, inside were all the photos of her and Danny from when they were very young to now, photos of them playing hugging, kissing and other stuff there were even photos from an instant photo booth, the first one was of them doing the bunny ears to each other, the second one was them doing a silly pose, the third one had Sam give a startled Danny a kiss on the cheek and the fourth one was of Sam smiling and blushing but Danny was no where to be seen, but in fact he had gone intangible of embarrassment.

_They're swept away  
__and nothing is what it's seen  
__a feeling of belonging  
__to your dreams_

Sam closed the book and held it to her chest as she started to cry again realizing she had made a terrible mistake

_To your dreams  
__  
Listen to your heart  
__When he's calling for you  
__Listen to your heart  
__There's nothing else you can do  
__Idon't know where you're going and I don't why  
__But listen to your heart  
__Before you tell him goodbye_

As soon as the song ended she ran back out of the house, it was raining now but she didn't care she ran as fast as he could and when she reached Danny's house she frantically knocked on the door, the muffled sound of Danny saying "I'm Coming, I'm Coming" was heard and as soon as he opened the door she jumped into his arms and hugged him.

"SAM! What the hell! You're soaking wet!" Danny said shocked

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry..." was the only thing she could say

"Sam relax, start from the beginning" Danny said as he held her

"I'm sorry for yelling at you, I'm sorry for saying we were over, I don't want us to be over, I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!" she started to bawl her eyes out on his shoulder

Danny smiled warmly and started to stroke her hair "No, I'm the one that should be sorry, I'm the one who started to fight, I love you too Sam"

Sam took her head from his shoulder and looked in his eyes, the eyes she had fallen in love with and she took his lips with hers in a breathtaking kiss, when they parted she sneezed a little.

"Don't want you to come down with a cold, want to go upstairs and warm up" Danny smiled seductively

Sam laughed and allowed Danny to pick her up bridal style and carried her upstairs

THE END

What their going to do upstairs is pretty obvious but I'm not going to describe it for you, if you want to read a Danny/Sam sex scene then read the extended edition of "A Need to Talk", I'll be back soon with new chapters of "The New Kid" and I'll also be starting a new story entitled "The Masked Phenom" soon

See ya later

P.S. I don't own DHT or Danny Phantom


End file.
